


An Old Decepticon Once Said. . .

by Delirious21



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, shadowzone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious21/pseuds/Delirious21
Summary: Even in the Shadowzone, Soundwave watched the world go by, and his inability to affect it pained him more than being alone. What was left to do but scream?
Kudos: 13





	An Old Decepticon Once Said. . .

An Old Decepticon Once Said. . .

Nothing. Nothing when his brothers fell in the ring, slain by stronger gladiators. Nothing when he crushed the spark of a just-forged slave, tossed in the arena and left to die. Nothing when his home fell to chaos and he only aided in its destruction. Nothing when his closest comrades were ripped limb from limb in front of him. Nothing when the blade against his throat threatened to slice through valuable protomesh and energon lines. 

And when he did speak, a warbled, pitiful cry, it was at the sight of his dearest with a sword through his broad silver chassis. That one mech, the single most important being in his life died before his optics, but what could he do, trapped in the shadowzone? Helpless, alone, and grieving, all he had left was his voice, and yet, what is a voice with no one to hear it?


End file.
